


When There's Smoke, There's Fire

by genus_species



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, and like maybe some light feelings, and swearing?, how the rest of the Gangsey finds out, idk you guys, there's kissing?, these two nerds are going to kill me i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/genus_species
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan Lynch has a crush, and hates it.</p><p>Adam puts two and two together and comes up with four.</p><p>Gansey puts two and two together and comes up with five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The trouble with having a crush on someone you see every day is that a) you have a crush on them and b) you never get a fucking break. If you think you're safe sitting in class, in your car, in your bedroom--there they are again. Ronan felt like he went through each day with a live wire prodding him at random intervals.

He was getting really fucking tired of being startled and hiding it and then being angry at himself for being startled and hiding it. Sometimes he got to turn the anger onto other things: driving fast, or punching people. The rest of the time it arced across his skin.

Being alone with Adam was the worst. The electricity grabbed hold of Ronan and shook him, rattled his teeth. He kept his jaw clenched to hide the shivers. He tried not to inhale the clean cotton and gasoline scent of Adam. He put his hands at twelve o'clock and two o'clock on the wheel and imagined patterning Kavinsky's face in a rainbow of bruises.

They were turning onto Skyline Drive, approaching Cabeswater, when Adam tapped Ronan out of his trance by grabbing his arm. "Stop," Adam said. "Stop here."

Ronan stomped down the brake and they pitched forward, seatbelts cutting into their chests.

Adam clicked off his seatbelt and spilled out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Ronan followed, slamming the door harder. He pulled himself up to sit on the hood of the BMW, feeling the metal dimple under him.

After a moment, gracefully as a cat, Adam leapt up beside him.

Ronan shivered.

"Are you cold?" Adam asked. Ronan felt Adam's eyes on his face.

As if you have anything to offer me but your precious one and only school sweater, he thought. "No," Ronan said.

"Then what?" Adam wasn't looking away

Ronan scooted over on the hood, until Adam had to let their legs were touch from hip to knee, or move away.

Adam stayed. "You're still shivering."

Ronan nodded, made a sound that might have been a half-swallowed, "Yeah."

Adam reached out one hand and placed it carefully on Ronan's cheek, following the line of his jaw. "Come here," he said.

It was not a question. Ronan leaned in and touched his lips to Adam's. 

Adam opened his mouth. Ronan brought his free hand up to cradle the back of Adam's head.

When the kiss broke, Adam looked away. "We should go back," he said. "I've got work."

Ronan jumped down. Then he held out his hands, took Adam's, and swung Adam down as though he were something beautiful, delicate and fragile.

"That should happen again," Ronan said.

Adam's smile lit up his eyes. "And again."


	2. Chapter 2

Gansey walked into Ronan's room without knocking. For just a moment, he was wildly confused. There were two heads on Ronan's pillow: Ronan's black buzzcut and Adam's brown flop. His friends lay curled together, spoon-fashion, with Adam facing out and Ronan behind him with his back to the wall.

Gansey grinned and took a step back to leave the room. 

Adam's eyes opened. He was warm. Other words rose to the surface of his mind: warm, held, safe. Adam followed the arm over his waist to its end, saw the leather bracelets at the wrists.

So last night--yesterday--hadn't been a dream.

He looked up and saw Gansey in the doorway.

"Good morning," Adam said. His voice creaked like a rusty gate. He slid out from under Ronan's arm and paused. Then he bent in a single graceful motion to kiss Ronan between the eyes.

Ronan grumbled but didn't wake.

Adam followed Gansey out of the room. Gansey was still grinning.

"You and Ronan?"

Adam headed for the bathroom/kitchen/laundry room. "Yeah, finally." He could still hear Gansey laughing as he pulled the shower curtain closed.

When Ronan woke up, Adam had showered and was sitting on the couch with wet hair, a glass of orange juice, and Ronan's Latin textbook. Gansey was muttering at his laptop. Ronan snarled halfheartedly at the both of them and blundered into the bathroom.

Adam was gathering his things together to bike to work when Ronan emerged. "Parrish," said Ronan. "Want a ride?"

Adam shook his head. He walked close to Ronan and stood within kissing or grabbing distance. Gansey looked up to watch.

From what Gansey coudl tell from his vantage point at the other side of the room, Ronan Lynch kissed the way he drove.

"Later," said Adam breathlessly when they finished, and galloped down the stairs.

Blue came over a few hours later. She took one look at Ronan--sprawled across the entire couch, books in his lap, smiling--and squeaked in excitement.

"So much for having to tell everybody," Ronan muttered. The tips of his ears had gone pink.

Blue laughed at him just like Gansey had. "You might as well have a sign plastered on your forehead."

"Fuck off," said Ronan tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on Tumblr about these adorable idiots--@ parrishsrubberplant.


End file.
